Stuck Together
by HeartOfACrow
Summary: Hermione couldn't say no to Harry, the man so close he was basically her brother. But since she can't here she was living with her enemy and his friend. She wasn't very happy. Dramione
1. The First Day to Escape

'_This will be fun.'_ Hermione said to herself as she and Harry walked up to the house. Yesterday they brought all of Hermione's clothes and new furniture here. Even thinking about the furniture, which included a wardrobe which picked out your outfit for the day, Hermione was not happy about what was going to happen inside that house.

"You don't have to do this." Harry said as he turned Hermione to face him. Hermione stared into his emerald green eyes; they were so hopeful that he looked like a little boy in Honeydukes. Just looking in them made Hermione mad. She knew she could never say no to him, he was like her brother.

"No." She said with a sigh. "I'll do it. I'm sure nothing to bad can happen right." Hermione gave Harry a sad smile and a final hug before she walked into the house. She looked around her. The house was just beautiful. The living room had a hardwood floor made out of the loveliest oak; the walls were a cream color decorated with black and white pictures of different landscapes. The furniture was a dark red leather couch matched with a loveseat and recliner. All situated so it faced a flat screen plasma TV above a brick fireplace. The whole house was as perfect as the living room. The kitchen with stainless steel appliances and mahogany wood bed frames and dining table. The only problem was there was only one bathroom; but even that had a tub that looked like it could fit seventy and a shower with multiple shower heads.

So why exactly was Hermione so upset with living in this wonderful house? Maybe because of the fine print. The only reason why Hermione was in the house was to help protect two people that were wanted by Death Eaters who were looking for those who betrayed the Dark Lord in battle. And who were these to traitors? Well no other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Yes, the man who lived on making her life a living hell all through Hogwarts, and his best friend. And Hermione was supposed to watch over them.

Just as Hermione was thinking of the two people she was in charge of she heard the door behind her open.

"Yeah, yeah Potter we know all of that." A familiar voice said. Hermione turned around to face the blonde boy.

"Malfoy."She said not too nicely.

"Granger." Gray locked with honey brown as the two had a silent staring contest. There was no doubt that the two could have stayed like that forever but the other occupant wouldn't allow that.

"Hermione! Dear, how have you been? Your hair looks nice, are you using a new conditioner? Oh look at that TV!" Blaise said as he led the two shock people over to the couch. He pushed the two down and plopped into the seat between them. He snatched up the remote and turned the TV to nickelodeon. Hermione, realizing where she was sitting, jumped up and went over to the recliner.

"So, when are you leaving?" Draco asked as he angled himself toward the brunette.

"You didn't know blondie. I'm stuck here with you." Hermione said not looking at the man.

"Well I'm not staying." Draco popped up from his spot on the couch and went to where the door was.

"That won't work." Hermione said as Draco reached for the door handle. Draco opened it up and tried to walk through but ran head first into a brick wall. He whispered a damn under his breath before shutting the door and walking through the kitchen. He walked to the back door and this time when he turned the door knob an electric shock went through his body. Draco's body crumbled to the floor and it gave one or two shakes before he calmed down and slowly he stood up. But while he was still on the floor Hermione and Blaise were standing in the kitchen doorway.

"So Hermione would you please show me my room?" Blaise asked as he turned to the woman.

"Oh, sure. Just this way." They both left as he slowly stood up.

"Why did it shock me?" Draco asked as Hermione and Blaise walked back into the dining room.

"It doesn't like jerks." Was all Hermione said as she walked pass him and to the refrigerator. Hermione pulled out the ingredients to make spaghetti when Draco interrupted her.

"Why are you making it the muggle way? Just use magic smart one." He smirked in Hermiones' direction as he watched her chop up onions.

"Well why don't you get out your wand and show me how to do that." Hermione said with a fake sweet voice. Draco shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pocket where his wand would be. When he realized it wasn't there he checked his other pockets. And when it wasn't there he ran to his trunk that was still in front of the door and searched in there. He walked back in front of Hermione his face its usual cool and collected mask.

"You know what? I've always liked it when people made food by hand." He said leaning against the doorway.

Hermione gave a slight chuckle as she turned from her cooking food.

"Do you listen to anything? Harry toke all of our wands, we can't get out, and only he knows how to get in. Goodness now I know why your marks were so low in school." Hermione turned back to stirring.

"My marks weren't that low." Draco defended himself. "We can't all be muggle-born, Gryffindor, nappy headed know-it-all's like you!"

"And we can't all be spoiled little, ferret wanna be, caviar eating, silver spoon up ass purebloods like you!" Hermione flung around and splattered spaghetti sauce all over Draco's' face and white shirt.

Draco went to step towards Hermione, who was laughing so hard she looked she was about to cry, but was stopped by Blaise. Blaise pulled him back with his arm. He toke his finger and wiped some of the sauce off his friends check and tasted it.

"Mmm. Hermione that tastes awesome is it almost done?" Blaise pushed Draco back and stepped in front of the pot.

"The sauce is almost done but I have to finish the sausage and the noodles to finish." Hermione looked up at the man that had quickly become one of her friends.

"Great, I can't wait." Blaise smiled. "Let's go Jaja." Blaise pulled the blonde with him as he walked into the living room.

Blaise sat down on the recliner as Draco stretched himself out on the couch and they turned on _Family Guy_. After twenty minutes Hermione walked into the living room to get the boys for dinner when she saw the way Draco was laying. She quickly went to action as if she were Molly Weasley.

"You get your dirty ass shoes off my couch." She said as she whacked the man with a dish towel. Draco fell off the couch with surprise as Hermione whacked him. She went around and continued to hit the man upside his head.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." Draco said as he crouched behind Blaise who stood up as the beating started.

"Well come on everybody it's time to eat dinner." Hermione said and headed back to the dining room where she laid out the food.

"She's crazy." Draco whispered to the dark skinned man.

"But you won't put your shoes on her couch again will you." He said as he sat down.


	2. Dragons and Pools

The dinner was delicious; in no way could he deny that. And the rooms were wonderfully put together, but there was no way in hell that he would like being there. No matter how beautiful the house was or how good the food tasted he was still living with Hermione Granger. She hated him and he hated her, and the fact that she cooked the good food toke away from the taste.

She had even whacked him with a dish towel! He could easily tell that the hostility between them was not going to end just because they shared a house.

"There you go jerk." Hermione said pointing to a wooden door. It was right beside another door which had Blaise written on it in cursive. His friends name was on top of a smiley face; Draco smirked because even though others might deny it the smile portrayed Blaise perfectly.

Draco reached out and grabbed his door handle as he turned the handle he heard scratching on the door. He looked up to see his name written delicately in his own handwriting. His name looked like it had been carved into the handle of a broomstick. He wondered how it could happen in a house that wouldn't allow magic, but he put that behind and walked into his room which was decked out in green and silver. The only difference from this room and his room back at the manor was he didn't have a private bathroom.

Draco looked around searching for any door that could lead to a shining bathroom. And as the minutes went by the boy found himself needing to go to the bathroom and an urge of emergency went over him.

"Blaise." He whispered as he knocked on the other boys' door. He heard a groan and entered. "Blaise." He whispered again because the other was asleep. When he didn't get a response he began to slightly shake his friend. When he didn't get the desired response he wanted he shook the dark skinned boy so hard he fell off the bed.

"What where am I?" Blaise asked looking around confused. "Draco why the hell did you wake me up?"

"I can't find bathroom. Where is it?"

"I don't know. Go ask Hermione." Blaise said. He lay down and turned his back to Draco. Almost instantly he was sleeping.

Draco could tell that his friend was no longer going to listen to him so he had to decide, hold it till morning or go ask Granger. A slight pain in his bladder answered the question nicely. He walked down the hallway looking for the door marked Hermione. When he finally found it he was surprised at what he saw. Wrapped peacefully around her name was a dragon, the only thing that seemed like Hermione was that in the dragons' fire were books.

He reluctantly reached his hand out and knocked on the door. When he heard a muffled hello back he walked into the warm room. He looked around the room looking for brunette girl who answered him. After another look around he saw a small figure curled up on a red chair with its head in a book.

"Granger." Draco said as he waited for her to drop the book. Hermione put the book down and stood up. Draco's eyes went down her body which was barely covered by a spaghetti strap t-shirt and small silk shorts.

"Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Where's the bathroom?" As Draco asked the question he was staring at Hermiones breast.

"Yo bastard my eyes are up here." Hermione said shooting glares at the man standing before her. "And it's right next to my room. Blaise should have told you that."

"Well he didn't." Draco said. He turned and left the room and went straight into the bathroom, throughout the whole time he had to go more and more but as he opened the bathroom door he saw bladder relief. Finally.

* * *

"Mmmmm." Blaise said as he walked downstairs and the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes hit his nose. He walked into the kitchen to see a young woman in a pink polo and jeans that hugged her butt cooking. When she turned around and he saw it was Hermione he was surprised until he remembered where he was. "Hello Hermione."

"Good morning Blaise." She aid kindly a she walked past him with the plate of pancakes and syrup in her hands. Blaise grabbed the eggs and bacon and followed her to the table. "I was going to get that." Hermione said.

"That's alright." Blaise smiled. "I would like to be helpful." The two of them sat down across from each other and started eating.

"So how was your summer before you had to move in here?" Blaise asked.

"I spent most of it helping take care of people injured in the war at St. Mungos. How about you?" Hermione asked.

"I spent most of my time in a safe house, hiding from deatheaters that wanted to curse me into little tiny pieces." He said looking down and shoving a giant piece of pancake in his mouth.

"So you were really a deatheater?" Hermione questioned forgetting about the food on her plate.

"No I'm just wanted for helping Draco escape them to fight on the light side." He said not looking up.

"Well that was sweet of you." Hermione smiled at the man. He looked up and smiled one back at her. The two of them began to clean up as Draco walked into the room. He watched as the two of them carried the food off.

"Your food is on the table." Blaise shouted out to him as he helped Hermione clean. Draco looked over to see a single pancake and a piece of bacon sitting on a plate. He shot a glare at the doorway to the kitchen before sitting down and eating his lousy breakfast.

Draco easily finished the food and toke the plate into the kitchen and dropped in the sink splashing the other two with hot soapy water. Then he simply strolled out to the living room not seeing Hermione lunge at him but being held back by Blaise.

He once again stretched out on the couch but this time without his shoes on, he didn't want a repeat of last night. He listened as the two of them walked into the living room. Blaise walked instantly to the recliner and got comfortable. Hermione on the other hand had stopped, looked at Dracos' feet, then curled up on the loveseat and turned the TV to _Teen Mom_.

"I'm not watching that." Draco said sitting up and pointing to the screen.

"Then next time you get the remote first." She said with a smile. Draco was too tired and bored to fight about it so he just lay back down. "What time is it?"

"Around ten o'clock." Blaise said.

"So when and what is lunch?"

"Why are you thinking of lunch already?" Hermione asked.

"Because I barely had breakfast and I'm really bored but there is nothing else to do but watch TV in the damn house." Draco complained in one breath so it all came out as a whine.

"There is plenty to do." Hermione said.

"Reading isn't my favorite past time like you, Granger." Draco said.

"I'm not talking about reading, Ferret; do you guys want to go swimming?" Hermione said smiling.

"We have a swimming pool?" Blaise said sitting up happily.

"Not exactly. We have something like the Room of Requirement. The only difference is that it's always there. Just turn the knob and the room changes to what you want it to be. But you can't lock the door so be careful what you have in there." Hermione said as she walked up the stairs with the boys closely behind.

"So it's up here?" Blaise questioned.

"No I'm putting on my bathing suit, I'm going swimming." Hermione said closing the door in their faces. The two sat there waiting for the girl to come back out. When she finally did she had a towel wrapped around her body. Hermione looked between the two and then looked down. "You don't have trunks do you?"

"No." They said in sync.

"Well you'll have to get one out of the closet." Hermione said and the led the two back downstairs. She pointed to the closet then walked into the room that held the temporary pool.

The pair changed quickly then went into the other room. What they found in there surprised them. It wasn't even the pool they had been told about. It did have a pool but it looked more like a natural hot spring with a waterfall pouring into it. The two of them looked around in shock at what was inside the house.

"There you are." Hermione called. When the boys saw Hermione they were even more shocked. She was standing there in a dark blue bikini smiling at them. They both looked down her body staring at her curves and tanned skin.

"What are you two wearing?" Hermione said as she started laughing. She had also been checking out her house mates. Draco was wearing swimming trunks with laughing clowns with bright red and green hair. Blaise was wearing trunks with stars and hearts. The two looked down and back up with faces of pure embarrassment.

"Well." Blaise said putting an arm around Draco's neck. "We still look good." The two made poses showing off their model like bodies.

"Come on." Hermione said laughing making a hand so they would follow her. She led them to a dark staircase but before they walked up the stairs they saw something and for what seemed like the hundredth time they were in shock.

"What's that?" Draco said pointing to her back.

"What is something on my back she said looking over her shoulder hoping not to see some crawling creature.

"Yeah. A giant lizard." He said. He was talking about the tattoo Hermione got. It was of a black dragon with some red scales every now and again.

"Oh, it's just a tattoo. The dragon is my spirit animal." Hermione said as she started back up the stairs. The two males looked at each other before following Hermione.

"What are we doing up here?" Blaise asked as he looked around the room off the top of the waterfall.

"Jumping." Hermione smiled.

"What!" The two asked at the same time.

Hermione grabbed both their hands at the same time and jumped, pulling them down with her. The boys screamed the whole way down while Hermione laughed.

The splash was huge

* * *

A/n: Thanks for the reviews I love reading them.


End file.
